Archway Dreams
by Spoken
Summary: It's the summer vacation, and Harry Potter has been having dreams of, not the corridors, but the archway...yes, the archway that his godfather, Sirius Black, has landed in death. Why was he having these dreams? What could it mean?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Dream of the Archway  
  
Harry has been having dreams all summer. No, not the corridors with locked doors, not that anymore. That dream was solved last year, at the end of his terms at Hogwarts. But this dream was something much different than corridors and locked doors. And somehow, strangely, it gave him some sort of hope....Hope for what, he didn't know. But he was hoping…  
  
  
  
It was dark, yes, very dark. In the Ministry of Magic…the archway… THE ARCHWAY! It was there, with the veils rippling as if someone had just touched it and ducked out of sight, for fear he might see them. But why didn't they want him to see them? He was only searching for something….someone. Who? He's not quite sure… But it was definitely someone important…Oh if only he can visualize the face of that man…a man, yes, that was who. A man, he was looking for. Someone long lost, yet missed every single second Harry breathed.  
  
Harry wanted to dive into the archway and yell out the name of that man he was looking for. Though he was not sure what he would yell out, for he knew not the man's name. Just to yell, Harry thought, I just want to yell and find what I'm looking for….  
  
But something was keeping him from doing so. He was struggling from someone; he was being held tight but could not hold still. He wanted to run into the archway, now more than ever, and jump into it, even if it meant he would never get out of there. But he was struggling! Why wasn't he allowed to be let in there? Let me free, thought Harry, let me go!  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!!!" Screamed Harry. With that, he was jerked awake by someone sitting on top of him with big emerald green eyes and a pointed nose. 


	2. Dobby's Visit

Chapter 2: Dobby's Visit  
  
"Dobby!?" Breathed Harry, unbelievingly, "Dobby what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Dobby smiled pleasantly and then his expression changed to panic.  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby only wants to see you," came Dobby's elfish voice, "Dobby knew that the muggles Harry Potter lives with does not want Dobby here, sir, so Dobby had to come at night."  
  
  
  
"Oh, well, that's very nice, Dobby, but you scared me a bit,"  
  
  
  
"Dobby heard Harry Potter scream, sir, screaming and muttering words in his sleep," said Dobby, ignoring Harry's comment, "so Dobby wonders if Harry Potter is having something bad to dream of, sir?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, no, it's nothing, it was just a bad dream, that's all," said Harry hastily.  
  
  
  
"Dobby knows, sir, Dobby has heard Harry Potter scream before, sir, every night before-"  
  
  
  
"What? You mean...this isn't the first time this summer you've been here? Dobby, why are you here? Is there another plotting of Voldemort going on or something?"  
  
  
  
Dobby flinched at the word of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, "Speak not the name, sir!"  
  
Harry ignored this and went on, "Dobby, answer me,"  
  
"Dobby is watching you, sir," Said the elf.  
  
"I know that, Dobby, but why?"   
  
"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is watching you,"  
  
"What-"  
  
"Dobby is being sent by the headmaster to watch you, sir!"  
  
  
  
A rush of emotions struck Harry, then faded.  
  
When will they ever tell me things? Thought Harry 


	3. A Day At Private Drive

To JackSparrowLass: Here's your 3rd chapter! 

That day at Private Drive was hardly any different. Harry had made an unwanted presence of his in the kitchen and was, as usual, unnoticed and ignored by all. Dudley was eating his "rabbit food", his tiny eyes were glued to the television, blinking only when he most direly must. Uncle Vernon was reading the morning paper with his ruddy porky face buried behind it all. Aunt Petunia was scrubbing the kitchen counter, her horse-face set and unchanging. **_As if it isn't clean enough already, _**thought Harry, **_any more scrubbing and she might as well start wearing sunglasses to protect her eyes from the bright shine._**

Harry plopped down on the chair at the kitchen table and Aunt Petunia reluctantly placed in front of him a plate filled with grape fruit not even a quarter of Dudley's. They were starving him yet again, but he was too used to it to care anymore. Besides, he knew his friends had came to his aid and sent him food, which was securely hidden under the loose floorboard in Harry's bedroom at that very moment. Harry enjoyed the thought that he had cakes and pastries waiting for him to eat them in his room, while Dudley scarcely had even half of those tasty things. All he had was his usual grape fruit, considering he was still on diet. Oh, the thought of seeing the look on Dudley's face if he knew...

The elation that appeared in Harry's mind moments before had disappeared completely after what happened next. An owl had soared right through the window where Aunt Petunia was washing the dishes and she uttered a blood-curdling shriek. Uncle Vernon's face turned a dangerous shade of puce, as he dropped the papers, looking alarmed. 

"OWLS! What have I told you last year, boy!? Get it **_out_** of my sight! **_Now!_**"

Harry hastily shoved the last little piece of grapefruit into his mouth and dived for the owl. He untied it and urged the owl to get lost. It was, of course, addressed to him, with a familiar writing that Harry knew only too well. **_Ron_**, Harry beamed in his heart, while keeping a content expression as to be careful not to show the Dursleys that he was happy.

Everyone was watching him, as if waiting for him to bring them some sort of news.

"Err...it's for me.." said Harry, not knowing what exactly he should've said.

"Darn right it is! Who else but the likes of- of **_you_** would send posts by ruddy owls!?" Sputtered Uncle Vernon.

Harry chose to exercise his right to remain silent and opened his letter, while Uncle Vernon glared at him and Aunt Petunia went back to washing dishes. Dudley pretended to return to watching television, but Harry was certain that he was keeping an ear out, waiting for Harry to be screamed at or get in some kind of trouble.

**Harry,**

**            Hi, I hope you're having a decent summer. I've been doing nothing much lately, and have been wanting you to come and stay. Mum reckons you should tell the muggles, but you know we'd come for you whether they like it or not. Be ready by this Saturday will you? Dad doesn't trust those muggles you live with, of course. They're the dangerous sort of human beings. We'll have to come by Floo Powder, mind you, so it would be best if you warned the muggles. Well, see you in two days! Don't let the muggles get to you!**

******Ron.__**

**_Joy to the world, I'm leaving!_** Thought Harry and his heart leapt so high. He was going away from the Dursleys! Oh joy, he just couldn't wait till-

"Well?!"

And Harry jumped. He'd almost forgotten that Uncle Vernon was still there. Oh blast, here it goes.

"Well, err, those wiz- people," Harry had almost said wizards by mistake, "the Weasleys, the onse I stayed with for the past summers, er..they want me to go again, this Saturday. And they said they'd be coming by floo- by the fireplace, like they did once before. So they just wanted me to tell you that. That's all."

"GOOD! The sooner you get out of here the better! Now go!"

****

And Harry left for his bedroom to think on what happened last night.

****

**I'll be updating sooner now. Sorry about before, I just wasn't getting any reviews, so I figured I'd wait. Well, bye now!__**


	4. The Thoughts

**Chapter 4: The Thoughts**

Keri: Hope this gives you something to do!

JackSparrowLass: And the 4th Chapter begins!

On a bed at number four, Private Drive, laid a tall, skinny boy of nearly 16 named Harry Potter. He laid there; his magnificent green eyes alighted with wakefulness. Harry was thinking about the night he had experienced just hours ago. Dobby the house elf had been there. He remembered how Dobby had said the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, had sent him to watch Harry. That bothered him at first, because it gave him the impression that nobody trusted him to be on his own. But then it came to him that Lord Voldemort, the one who must not be named, was very much alive and powerful with the only purpose: to destroy Harry. 

So he had decided that he'd best just go along with it, and stay close at where he was staying, hence the warning everyone had given him at the end of last term. Moody, Lupin, Tonks and the others, they were concerned about him and wanted him to stay inside as much as possible and not expose himself to danger. **_Yea__, thought Harry, ****__and never get away from the Durseleys...easy for them to say, they don't live here..._**

Oh, but what nobody knew was that Harry wasn't really doing any of their biddings. He wasn't being a good little boy and staying inside all the time. Well, some nights, like the last, he would just do that, but other nights were different. **_They all thought I would give in that easily, did they?_ Said a sneaky voice in Harry's head, ****_not this time!_**

No, Harry wasn't being good at all that summer. He'd been sneaking out after dark, to stretch out his limbs and get some fresh night air on certain nights, when he couldn't have cared less about sleep. After he was sure that all the Durseleys were sound asleep, (he could tell this by the unmoving silent, only broken by a certain snoring sound of them) he would silently get dressed and creep out of his bedroom window. He would first land soundlessly on the roof below, then hang on his hands from the roof, and climb down on the rope made of tied pieces of clothing, which he tied on every night he'd wanted to sneak out, and land softly on the ground. Nobody had ever noticed him doing this because he had his father's invisibility cloak with him, not that he needed it. Nobody ever looked out their window to spy on him anyway, but he just wanted to be careful. 

**_The risk would've been what made it fun…_**

Harry shook the voice of his godfather aside and proceeded. He really didn't want to have to think about it much.

He was going to do it again that night. He had been staying in for almost that whole week now, and that was a record, considering he'd gone almost every single day the weeks before this.

**_But wait...Dobby was supposed to have been watching me…_thought Harry, ****_oh, right, my invisibility cloak, thanks heavens for that!_ Harry sighed with relief. He would have to be more careful tonight. He would not take off his invisibility cloak even if he could risk it….but wait a minute….he **had **taken off his invisibility cloak before hasn't he…why hadn't Dobby mentioned it? Perhaps on those nights Harry had been lucky and Dobby wasn't there? Perhaps…**

**Right then! That was the fourth chapter! Please review; good or bad comments; I'll take 'em. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
